Pan Post 132
In Pan Post 132 Highemperor is upon the balcony of the tallest spire of the Stronghold of Powerplayers while cradling the unconscious body of Chimaat. Zhuge appears and continues to warn Highemperor that his path leads only to devastation, the war proving it. Highemperor is unswayed and confident that he could overcome Zhuge's willpower because he has a Writer backing him up and using him as an avatar. Highemperor's words ring true when Zhuge then disappears. Post The Secret to Highemperor's Supremacy On the balcony at the top of the tallest spire of the Stronghold of Powerplayers, Highemp stands alone. Nearly alone. But he might as well be fully alone, for the only other person here is slumbering in his arms. He hears her snores, and is poignantly reminded of her youth, when he sang her sleep every night. But his eyes are locked on the distant figure of Imeryn in the distance, who is calmly sipping some beverage from her own balcony. His eyes crackle with power, and hundreds of battleships in the void gulf below - from Pan Cosmic Command, Imperium, and Mega Jonestown Prime - disintegrate, utterly atomized into their quantum constituents. Zhuge: Not what you expected? Highemp: This is NOT a good time, old man. Zhuge: I did warn you, you know. Highemp barks a chuckle, but does not tear his eyes away from Imeryn's distant figure. Highemp: And you are still wrong. Zhuge: Am I? Oh, is that because you will magically fix everything with all your powerplaying? The ghost of a smirk flitting across Highemp's face is the bird-man's only answer. Zhuge: Still so confident, are you? Even in the midst of ruin? Oh, I forgot, you're not JUST a powergamer, you're a Mary SueMary Sue article, Wikipedia. as well. This is your moment of tragic pathos, yes? How do you like it? Highemp: You should go, before I decide not to let you go. Zhuge laughs. Zhuge: Now we're playing the noble card. The tragic hero, still good and honorable enough to show mercy in the depths of his sorrow. Highemp: You think I can't beat you now. You are wrong. Zhuge: Right. Highemp: Wrong. Zhuge: Right. Highemp: Wrong. Zhuge: Wrong. Highemp: Righ-- Hey wait a minute! Zhuge laughs again. Zhuge: Too focused on your drama to notice a juvenile trick, eh? Proves that I am right. Highemp: Wrong. Zhuge: Right. Highemp: Wrong. Zhuge: Right. Highemp: Wrong. Zhuge almost pauses in his countering reply. Highemp is showing rather more patience in this game than he has before. Zhuge: Right. Highemp: Do you know why you are wrong, old man? Zhuge: My ears are all aquiver. Highemp: There is one strength more important than any other, for a powerplayer. A strength that you do not have. A strength that I alone, among all the powerplayers in all of Forever, have. Zhuge: Will it help if I say I don't care to listen to this foolishness? Highemp turns his head to lock gazes fiercely with Zhuge. Highemp: I have a real Writer using me as his avatar. Then the old bird-man is gone. Highemp looks fondly down at his sleeping daughter, then fixes his gaze once more upon the distant Imeryn. References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post